guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Side of the Moon
Announcements : 8th September, 2010 :* The average level of members has increased to 122 from 121 in September. :* We have 87 members, an increase from 50 members in August. :* The guild has a new house in the Island of Frigost. :* We now have a training guild, New Side of the Moon, for prospective members under level 75. :* In order to access the guild forum, members must register to access most of the site. 'Guild History' The story of Dark Side of the Moon guild began on the Rushu server a few years ago and is one of the older guilds in Rushu. The guild was created by Floydz, as "The Dark Side of the Moon," however after some time the guild was re-named to "Dark Side of the Moon" by the founder’s other character, -Pink-Floyd-. Over time the guild has passed through a few careful leaders and most recently Gavious assumed the position of leader. Gavious seeks to reinvigorate the guild. : 'Guild Profile' *There is no alignment requirement, as we are a mixed alignment guild. *We have many seasoned players, as well as some new to the World of 12. *Many of our members hail from The United Kingdom, Europe, North America, Australia and Latin America. *We also have a few Dutch, FINNISH, French, Portuguese and Spanish speaking members in the guild. : 'Why Join?' *Help with leveling by going with other members to dungeons and Frigost. *Trading system via our forum. *Mount breeding program. : 'Fun Stats' Our average member level is 122. The guild currently has 87 members. The roster includes: *This roster is updated from time to time. (Last update 4th January, 2011) 'Guild Members' The guild has an active membership, and members treat one another like family. Members help each other, and the officers organize dungeon runs and hunts. The leader and the other higher level members help the lower members to level, so they can participate in all guild activities and be able to experience all of The World of 12. Many members are active PvPers, however we do not force anyone to participate in PvP. ='Joining'= Requirements *There is no alignment requirement. *Recruiting from levels 100+. *Current members who are below the new level requirement are loyal guildies who joined before the level requirement was raised. *We like active members. If you are interested, please PM one the following members for an invitation: Gavious Demogogon Pepsi---pete Theevilking Vatio Magnezium (The great torturer of Purple Piwis) Sadie-Chan Note: If one of these members are not online please feel free to IM a member who is online. 'Guild Life' 'Ranks and rights' *The top two ranks, besides Leader, are assigned based on trust, ability, experience given, loyalty, and time in the guild. *The ranks below are sorted by level and trustability, loyalty, time in guild, and experience given. *You must donate 10,000 experience points to the guild before you are given the right to collect resources from your perceptor. *The minimum experience to donate is 3%, you will have the right to change it at any time. *Members who like to rise through the ranks give a minimum of 5%. *Members are expected not to abuse their rights. Perceptors *Leader, Second in Command, and Treasurers can place two perceptors. *Everyone else can only place one. *''Members are only allowed to collect taxes from their own perceptors that they have placed.'' Note* When one of the guild perceptors is attacked, everyone defends when possible. 'Guild Houses & Paddocks' Two houses in Brakmar. One house in Frigost. One paddock at Breeder Village. 'Rules' *No foul language. *No begging. *No Gossiping. *Give at least 3% experience to the guild at all times. *'Do not' collect from another member's perceptor. *No aggressions between guild members, unless you have permission from the other player. *Dark Side of the Moon in a English speaking International Guild, although there are members who speak other languages, we ask members to speak in English when chatting in the guild chat.* 'Forum' http://dsotm.kicks-ass.net/